Installation of fiberglass insulation is often part of numerous and varied building construction activities. For most purposes, such insulation is mass produced in long length and rolled up for transport and storage prior to use. Invariably, this type of insulation must be cut a desired length and/or width. For example, home construction and sheet metal applications usually require insulation cut along its length at a constant width. Material waste, code violations, and poor insulating qualities may result if the insulation is not cut properly.
Early concern over poorly-cut insulation fostered the use of several highly-mechanized cutting devices. Several, which have been used with some success, are characterized by rolling, cutter blades and automatic insulation feeders. A sharp blade with a narrowly tailored groove cuts fiberglass insulation as it is mechanically fed through the groove. Such devices cut insulation at a desired length and constant width, but are, for the most part, limited in use to factory or shop setting because of their large size and stationary nature.
Generally, these cutting devices are motorized and intricate in design. Once adjusted or calibrated, they work well in a situation where many pieces of insulation of constant length and width are required. High volume justifies a high price. However, for several pieces of fiberglass of a unique length and width, as are often needed at a construction site, the use of cutting devices of the prior art is substantially less than satisfactory, in terms of cost effectiveness and their considerable size. They are even less satisfactory for home use by the weekend warrior who does it himself or herself.
The search for an efficient, effective, and relatively low cost fiberglass insulation cutting device for use at the home or on the construction sites, meeting the requirements state above, has been an ongoing concern in the art. One approach, which is widespread but of limited success, is the use of a blade in conjunction with a straight edge cutting guide. Typically, a utility knife or another sharp portable blade is pulled through the insulation and guided by a straight edge laid loosely on the insulation surface.
One major problem is that these devices of the prior art rarely provide the desired cut. As is often the situation, the straight edge moves during use, usually by action of the utility knife against it. The result is a piece of fiberglass insulation not cut as measured and apt to provide poor insulation qualities. The inefficient use of material is obviously a short term problem. In the long term, higher heating bills continue to add to the economic cost.
Another significant problem is that the blades of the prior art tend to tear through the insulation. Repeated slices downward through the insulation rip or shred fibers. A side effect is that insulation fibers often become airborne and pose a respiratory hazard to any worker close by. Again, a shredded or ripped piece of insulation is also less likely to insulate as well as one cut evenly.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and problems exist in the art relating to fiberglass insulation cutting devices. There is a need for a fiberglass insulation cutting apparatus usable at the home or construction sites, without the waste and without the respiratory hazard.